Cold Midnight Tea
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku][COMPLETE][Co written By ToLazyToThinkOfName][Three Shot][Act 1: Sip of Cold Tea][Act 2: Everyday] [Act 3: Everything][ACT4:Eye Spy][Please Review][Do Not Own][Sequel Coming Soon!]
1. Act 1: Cold Midnight Tea

**Cold Midnight Tea**

_He sat back in his arrogant sort of way._

_He said," There's nothing more to say." _

_Then lectured on for another hour._

_She said everything was fine,_

_She said she didn't like to wine,_

_Then cried on for another hour._

_They sat there screaming though the room was silent._

_They sat so still though the scene was violent._

_And words can never really help you say,_

_What you really want then to anyway._

_And words can never really help you see,_

_What you really want to be._

_He took a last sip of cold tea._

_Last chance to stop all these lies,_

_Last chance to clean up these lives._

_This could be the final hour._

_This could be the final hour,_

_Or this could be the finest hour._

_And words can never really help you say,_

_What you really want then to anyway._

_And words can never really help you see,_

_What you really want to be._

_He took a last sip of cold tea._

Sasuke took a seat in his large chair and stared ahead to Sakura, whom sat on the edge of his desk. He glared at the clock, the time showing eleven p.m. He sighed and looked to the rosette haired woman who stared back at him just as intensely. He narrowed his eye and then closed them whilst saying, "There is nothing more to say."

Sakura glared at him, trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check. She was finding it harder with each second that passed by the way that he was acting so indifferent to their current situation. She looked to the rows of books that covered his walls and tried her best not to yell and scream at him.

Sasuke grabbed a scroll, he looked at Sakura only to be able to get a glimpse of her face. When he looked closely he could already see the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes and he asked her, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him and then she said, "I am just fine."

By the sound of her voice he knew that she was not, but decided not to question it, he was not up for another one of her speeches on why he should not join the ANBU. In all honesty, he wanted her to be understanding about his decision to join, he wanted to become stronger and he knew that only the strongest of the strongest were allowed to join.

He stared down at his scroll and was about to read when he heard Sakura's voice, he looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't like to wine…" her voice trailed off. "But you have to understand where I am coming from Sasuke. I see people every single day who come home from missions in the ANBU with severed legs, arms, some come home paralyzed. The ANBU is such a big step, you and I just became jounin a year ago and—"

He raised his hand, he already heard all of this before and was not in the mood to hear all of it again. He picked up his cup of tea and took a sip noting that it was cold and set the cup back down and continued to read his scroll. Tomorrow he was supposed to get his physical exam, the preliminaries before going into the actual exam.

Sakura looked at him through teary eyes, her mind in jumbles at how calm he could be towards her. She knew that he was strong, a powerful man of twenty, but still. She was scared so badly for him. ANBU to her was such a large step and she could only recall a handful of people who come home from ANBU missions without any real damage, physical or mental.

Sasuke got a pen out of a drawer and was writing some things down when the voice of Sakura once again interrupted him. He looked up at her impatience boiling in his veins.

"Sasuke, please if you would just—" she too was once again interrupted.

He glared at her, trying to keep his anger in check, "I have made my decision and you can both stay by my side and give me support or you can just leave."

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes, although she refused to let them fall, her inner-voice could not help but voice out the words that have been threatening to spill from her mouth all night.

_How can I leave you? How do you just expect me to leave you? Why don't you just see that it scares me to think of you out there, possibly being killed?  
_

Whilst Sakura sat there quiet and saddened Sasuke sighed quietly and could not help but think, _If only she knew that the only reason that I want this, then maybe she would support my decision. _

They sat there, both of their minds filled with irritation. Sasuke, irritation for the fact that someone whom he thought would always support him was now leaving him when he needed her most. He wanted her to wait for him to return from the exam, with his new ANBU mask in hand and smirk on his face. He wanted her to understand that when he said that he wanted to be stronger, he meant it. Even if that was not the true reason.

Somewhere lost in his thoughts, that little voice in the back of his head yelled at him, _True reason? You don't even know the true reason for joining, you are already strong enough to kill anyone who gets in your way. Plus, you already killed the two bastards, there is no need to get any more stronger. Liar…and hurting her…pathetic…_

Angry at his voice in his head he shook his head and glared at Sakura, whom was looking at the rows of books her eyes still teary as if she were sad yet determined not to cry, which she was. But more than that, she was just as irritated as Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke the man that she told that she loved and would always care for, the man that she wanted to strangle at the moment.

He was being so very insensitive to her feelings, and rude. He would not listen to her, never letting her finish what she wanted to say, what she wanted him to understand. If he would just listen to her, then he would probably be able to understand and accept why it was she did not want him to join ANBU just yet. If he would look at her, actually look at her, forget his pride, his family, everything they were and just look at her, then he would be able to see. Be able to understand her, not Sakura who loved him, who was a Medic Nin, but Sakura.

While trying to hold back her tears, Inner Sakura decided that it was time to speak up, _Just smack him! Honestly, if he were smart enough he would get it that you are just scared for him like you were for Naruto when he applied for ANBU. Honestly, Naruto is smarter, waiting until he is stronger instead of being stupid like Sasuke. Don't cry dammit! Ignore his glares!_

But her inner voice was unheeded as the first tear fell and Sakura hastily stood up and walked over to a bookshelf, pretending to be looking at his books. Sasuke knew clearly what she was doing, yet he made no move to help or hinder her, if she wanted to cry then he would let her. It was not like he could say anything to make it better, there were no words that he could find that would consol her.

As Sakura let a few more tears fall, she could not help but think, _How can I get him to see? What words can I say to make him see what I am feeling?_

But, at that moment she made a decision, that after midnight, if he did not understand her then she would let him go. She would stand back and let him join the ANBU, however painful it was it were more painful to be so close to him and have him not understand her pain.

Without meaning too, she hiccupped and then covered her mouth. Sasuke glared even harder at her, knowing that if she continued this little charade he would lose his control and end up saying something or doing something that he would regret. Sakura on the other hand could feel his glare at her and it nearly broke her heart, a man that she cared so deeply about was hurting her.

She wiped her face, hoping to destroy the evidence of her tears and turned around hoping to talk once more with him, wanting to at least get her side of the story out. Although, when she turned around, she got sight of one of the most hate-filled glares Sasuke had ever given her. She bit her lip and tried to look away and tried to keep her emotions in check. But, when she looked back up, it seemed as if his anger had risen tenfold.

He even had his Sharingan blinking on and off.

Sakura gasped and took a step back, partly in fear and partly because the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, suffocating her with his anger leaving her breathless. She felt a tear rise to her eyes and then fall, this time right where he could see and her mind screamed for her to turn, turn and run away faster than ever before. But, before she could even blink, there it was, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Her eyes slipped closer and closer, her knees buckling and then she fell forward to the floor. Sasuke kept his gaze on her, going though her mind, caressing her into a soft slumber. He stood from his chair, still mentally connected to her mind and crouched down beside her. Picking her up and staring into her partially closed eyes he searched even deeper, floating past her memories into the realm where she hid her deepest darkest secrets.

He narrowed his eyes, pulling her face closer and felt her hand rest on his chest, then it fell once more and he closed his eyes, feeling her body go limp in his arms. He sighed, and stood up making his way to his bedroom where he would lay the unconscious form of Sakura to sleep.

Walking back to his study, he cracked his neck once more and continued to read his scroll, despite that voice of Sakura's screaming at him. The one that he had heard whilst delving deeper into her mind, the one that yelled at him…the one that told him the truth…

"_Don't you see that I don't want YOU to become like all of the other ANBU that I operated on…I don't want you to die…Sasuke-kun…"_

He sighed once more, hearing his clock strike twelve he put the scroll away, he had an early exam to get some rest for, looking down at his cup, he took a sip of his cold tea.

FIN

I hope you like this, I tried my hardest and came up with some ideas but this seemed like it was very interesting and I liked it a lot.

EXPLAINATION: Sasuke was applying for ABNU and Sakura did not want his too because she was scared that one day he would come home to her operating table and she would not be able to save him. He got his Mangekyou Sharingan from killing Itachi sometime prior to this time setting. He used his Sharingan to find this out, also so that she would pass out. In the end, he still joined the ABNU, if my partner in crime, TooLazyToThinkOfName Wants to, we might make a sequel. TooLazyToThinkOfName Wrote the song and I made the story, Naruto does not belong to either of us, and we thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Act 2: Everyday

_Act 2: Everyday.._

_-_

_Everyday, Everything_

_-_

_Every morning I see you stand by the door._

_Every morning you need my time, everyday you want more._

_I will give you my life. Everyday, I will give you my life._

_And everyday I want you here beside me_

_For it feels like I may never find my way into your life... everyday._

_Everyday._

_Every morning you see me in the breakfast window light._

_Every morning is the sunny end of last night._

_Everyday you stir my tea for me and everyday I go away again alone and_

_Every_

_Afternoon we wonder when I'll be home._

_I will give you my life. Everyday, I will give you my life_

_And everyday I want you here beside me_

_For it feels like I may never find my way into your life... everyday._

_Everyday._

_(Games of eye-spy down the line, guessing colors of our lives- hard to_

_Find._

_Hear you hum once I hang up. Can you guess the song still in my mind?)_

_Every picture you give me I save, and every color you use is so true to_

_You,_

_And every minute we spend I engrave, and every memory rethought is so_

_New._

_There is the trust that we must recognize._

_There is so much that we need to learn to see and be, if we could only_

_Open_

_Up our minds._

_Just grow with God and please be patient with me._

_I will give you my life. Everyday, I will give you my life_

_And everyday I want you here beside me_

_For it feels like I may never find my way into your life... everyday._

_Everyday._

_(Games of eye-spy down the line, guessing colors of our lives- hard to_

_Find._

_Hear you hum once I hang up. Can you guess the song still in my mind?)_

* * *

_Preview:_

_Act 3: Everything. _

_Blood poured from his stomach, his eyes burned. He glared that man down, anger boiling in his veins, and before he knew it, all that he could see was green. Green eyes and Tears. Breath in, Breath out, breath in breath out. Screams and shouts surrounded him, yet all he could see was her tears, and then her pink hair as she walked out the door. _


	3. Act 3: Everything

Well, hello everyone! This is the third and (Maybe) last piece of Cold Midnight Tea. Thanks to everyone who read it, and to the people who reviewed it. Thanks to TooLazyToThinkOfName for writing the beautiful songs and giving me the inspiration to write this story. This story was kind of hard to write, well, because inspiration is a bitch and ran away ….Hehe…but I caught it! Well, on a lighter note, it would mean a lot to me and TooLazyToThinkOfName if you reviewed…so pwetty pwease?

S_**tanda**_rd Di_scla_im**e**r Appli**ed.**

_Act 3: Everything. _

_Blood poured from his stomach, his eyes burned. He glared that man down, anger boiling in his veins, and before he knew it, all that he could see was green. Green eyes and Tears. Breath in, Breath out, breath in breath out. Screams and shouts surrounded him, yet all he could see was her tears, and then her pink hair as she walked out the door. _

* * *

ACT 3: Everything.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time and readjusted his mask on his face before leaping off of the tree branch. Falling to the hard ground, he heard the thud as another corpse fell to the ground. The last of his group cell was dead. That left him, Uchiha Sasuke, 21, alone. He stood there, stiff and emotionless as he waited for the bastard to come out from his safety of the trees. Whoever it was that was killing his companions was smart, killing one at a time, quietly and swiftly, leaving the strongest for last.

Either this person was buying his time, saving Sasuke for last, or this person wanted Sasuke alone, without any protection.

Sasuke knew better, he understood that he was wanted by many, it wasn't surprising to see that someone would go so far as to kill his whole entire cell just to get to him.

But, he wasn't any snot-nosed gennin, whoever this was, they were in for a world of pain if they intended to take him on.

He heard light but deliberate footsteps behind him, he narrowed his eyes slightly, the action going unnoticed for he was still wearing his mask. Only when he finally realized who it was, did he turn his head to the side, coming face to face with a man that he had not seen for nearly four years.

"So I see you still remember me, how sweet Sasuke-kun." The malicious voice daunted.

Sasuke did not honor the presence by turning fully, instead he just pulled his mask off, dropping it to the ground he smirked as his Sharingan activated. His pearly white teeth shined in the growing darkness as the sun settled on the horizon, but in seconds those teeth were gone.

And Sasuke had the man pinned against a tree, kunai pressed tightly to the neck of the man, his gray-white hair in a loose ponytail brushed his fingertips.

"Kabuto…" he whispered, "I see you still have my little gift."

His smirk widened as the man before his scowled, the scar running from the middle of his forehead down through his left eye to the base of his cheek crinkled as the face of Kabuto easily became angered. But, just as the anger appeared, it was gone, just as was Kabuto's body. Sasuke expected him to use a substitution Jutsu and easily dodged the barrage of kunai that flew towards him.

Jumping backwards and doing a double back flip to avoid getting hit by the assortment of demented tools that Kabuto threw at him. Stopping and sliding across the ground he stared beyond the dust and dirt cloud using his Sharingan. He could easily see that Kabuto was standing there, patiently.

Sasuke knew from experience that Kabuto was not one to just stand there unless…unless something was up. He searched his surroundings, looking for any sign of backup, but, to his dismay, there was none.

He turned to Kabuto, now seeing him completely clearly and noted the insanely snakish-ly familiar grin. He glared at the bastard and stood up, and quickly noted that his left foot was numb. Quickly looking down, he saw blood.

"Pretty funny what some anesthetics can do, right Sasuke-kun?" his snake-like voice whispered…right behind his ear.

Sasuke only had one second to turn and jump away, lacking greatly in speed, before Kabuto struck at him.

And before he knew it, there were two, six, and thirteen, twenty-six…hundreds and hundreds of Kabuto's that surrounded him. Sasuke was vaguely aware of the drooping eyelids as he tried and failed to step back. Falling to his back against the ground he stared painfully to the sky and watched as Kabuto kneeled over him.

"Isn't it funny, Sasuke-kun what some hallucinogens can do?" his laughter rung like tower bells in his ears and Sasuke used all of his will power to lean up and spit in the bastards face. Kabuto glared at him yanked him up by his hair and stared him down full on.

Sasuke was completely numb, fighting to keep awake, he could still see Kabuto's lips moving, but all he could hear….

"_Don't you see that I don't want YOU to become like all of the other ANBU that I operated on…I don't want you to die…Sasuke-kun…"_

He clenched his eyes shut, holding them closed for a few seconds, and then opened them up once more as he heard her voice once more, and came to the sight that shocked him.

His stomach was torn open, blood and entrails pouring everywhere.

He almost choked on his own blood, completely unaware that he had even been hurt. He turned his head to the right, then to the left. Looking for Kabuto he became painfully aware that it was a lot darker than it had been before.

He turned his head as far as he could, hope to understand what had happened…

He closed his eyes, feeling completely weak, and tried to move, cringing when he realized that he couldn't. He coughed slightly and tried to stay focused on keeping his eyes opened.

But...

Blink..

Blink..

Green…

Blink..

Bli—green.

Green.

Green.

Tears..

"Saku..ra.."

* * *

Just because I can, I will be posting the last part of this!...tomorrow.

Ha-ha! You all thought that it was the end! Just for suspense I will let you all wonder what will happen, and then update after you have fretted about it.

Hehe, well. I hope that you all like this so far.


	4. Act4: Eye Spy

Hello[Gets hit by cookie OW! SORRY!!

Jeez, that really (really) hurt! I am sorry! I really totally forgot to update! I mean, I meant to[but this is the last week of Marching Band[the last week, and the last days together and I have been [extremely stressed out. Sorry, to you all who wanted me to update sooner. I messed up big time. ….

[Smiles and hopes for the mob to stop growling... (Silence) [Smiles, "now they won't kill me!… (Gets hit with another cookie…and pancake.) [Mob yells, "FUCKING WRITE DAMN YOU!

Hehe, now that that is over with, I give you…. (In big announcer voice) ACT: 4.

* * *

ACT 4: Eye Spy…

Sasuke stared at the fluorescent light above his bed, blinking slightly; he wondered where the hell he was. He shouldn't be alive, his stomach was torn to pieces, before his very eyes, he saw it all. Why in the hell was he still here?

He groaned slightly and turned his head to the right, noting the white nightstand, clean and bright, just like everything else in the damn room. Except, for the single glass of tea, sitting there innocently, the spoon resting beside it told him that someone must have been stirring it. He tried to sit up, only to be raked with indescribable amounts of pain. He groaned loudly, laying back on the bed and grasped the thing closest to him: the morphine dial.

He clicked it once, twice, thrice, and then…ahh, the pain was gone. Sasuke lay there, slightly out of breath and tried to look around the room. There was only a small window, but the rain outside and dark clouds gave off no clue as to where he was. One thing though, he knew that he was not in Konoha. If he were, he would be under the guard of ten to twenty ANBU guards, all checking to see if the seal was acting up once again.

Sasuke sighed, trying to not breathe in too deep, noting that it hurt to breathe in too deeply.

He closed his eyes, feeling completely fatigued. He tried to remember when it was that he was last conscious, but, when he tried to think back, all that he could remember was the sight of his entrails pouring from his body and the sight, the sight of green eyes…and tears.

He sighed, and let his body go completely numb; he was too tired to think.

* * *

"Well, his vitals are back to normal. That is very good. But, unfortunately, we cannot comply with your wish to transport him. The risk of infection or his body refusing the organs is still too high. I hope that you understand." The stern male voice said.

A pause went by.

"I understand. But, I expect you will comply with my wishes to be his doctor during his stay here." The female voice spoke, just as stern.

A sigh.

"Yes, all of the details were outlined by the Hokage, all of your…accommodations have been made. I hope that you find your stay in Rain…enjoyable."

Half a second.

"If it were not for the situation, it could have been."

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Sasuke, for the fifth or sixth, he could not remember, time opened his eyes. He knew it was another day; the sun was shining brightly outside of the window. And the tea that was on his nightstand was changed, having just been made as the steam was still rolling off of the surface. He coughed slightly, and closed his eyes, breathing still very shallow. It was moments later, as he lay there, that he heard a sound of the door opening.

And a variety of voices reached his ears.

"Now, now, you must be quiet. This man here has just gone through one of the most complicated procedures that any of you could ever expect to think of. His appendix, smaller intestine, a portion of his large intestine, left kidney and a small portion of his pancreas was destroyed." The old voice spoke.

He kept his eyes closed, even as the blanket covering his form was pulled back.

"And, if you see here," girlish giggles ensued at the sight of his toned abs, "This is the lasting scar from where a doctor from Konoha had made to transplant many of his missing organs. Now, now! Be quiet!"

A pause went by, and Sasuke felt a hand on his stomach.

"This, if you all can see, is where—"

"What the Hell is going on here?" a loud angry voice boomed.

The hand that was on his stomach was now gone, having been retracted quickly by the sound of the loud voice. Sasuke was aware of the clicking of heels and the slap of a hand to a face. And then, a lecture ensued.

"How dare you? Who the hell do you think you are? This is a Konoha patient! Not an intern experiment! This man is still recovering from his major surgery! He is still prone to infection! Just by being in here, any of you could have killed him!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see blurs around him. He groaned slightly, but, alas, it was loud enough to make the head of the person yelling to turn to him. The person walked closer and put their face close to his, he groaned, that person was moving way too fast for him.

Without turning their face away, the person spoke once more, "Get out of this room now, you have no authorization to be here." When no sound of footsteps was to be heard, the person moved to a standing position and bellowed, "OUT!"

And in seconds, many, many blurs were moving out the line of his sight. He blinked, his head hurting and throbbing. He tried to move his hand to his head to sooth the pain there, but was only to summon enough strength to pull it up slightly it falling down with a thud.

The other person must have noted that he wanted something and came closer to him. He, still drowsy and tired from the pain killers thought that it was some random doctor, here to annoy the shit out of him. He groaned again and turned his head away from the person.

Only to feel a hand on his cheek, and a soft voice in his ear.

"Are you feeling well…Sasuke?" at that, his eyes snapped open. His vision was still completely out of whack, blurry, the colors mixing slightly. He blinked a few times, then coming to the sight of green; he sighed and leaned his head back to fall on the pillow.

With a cracked, unused voice, quiet he finally spoke, "Sak…ra."

The person seemed to relax at this and caressed his cheek slightly before leaving him completely. He heard a slight shuffling as she took a seat next to his bed. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his vision getting better and better with each passing second.

He looked to his right, seeing her sit there, a folder in her lap that she was avidly reading whilst stirring tea. He yawned slightly and asked her a question.

"What, happened to…me?" his voice was cracked, rough and quiet.

She looked at him, a sad look apparent and then turned away. Her voice was soft, reminiscent, but strong.

"You were found by some Nin patrolling the area. When you were brought here, some of the organs that you needed to be transplanted had to be taken from Konoha. I was requested for the mission so that I could act as an aid in case anything went wrong….it was just coincidence that you were my patient."

He looked away from her, eyes unfocused as he looked out of the window.

Again, quietly, he asked another question, "What…what will happen to me?"

He refused to look at Sakura, to see the words in her mind, the "I told you so's" or the "I knew this would happen's". Instead he closed his eyes and tried to stay awake.

He heard her take a sip of the tea. And then, she spoke, "Well, if everything goes alright, and your body does not refuse any of the organs we gave you, then you should be able to return to Konoha in about a month, two tops if you get any kind of infection. But…"

Her voice fell lower that usual, the voice that he recognized from when she told Naruto that he may never have kids that don't have any traces of the Kyuubi.

"As for your career as an ANBU, I am…afraid that it is over. For now, your body is over going many changes and you…may not return to being an active ninja for around five to six months with therapy."

Sasuke nodded, he saw this coming.

But that did not make the blow any less painful.

….

Except for the soft hands on his face, and the gentle kiss to his forehead.

He opened his eyes, hoping that he was still dreaming, too much was at stake, too much friendship. Everything was paper thin ever since that night that he knocked her out, she had wanted to get closer to him, trying to see him everyday, but, he avoided her. What could he say now, when he was at his lowest?

It did not matter, she spoke for him.

"See you tomorrow 'kay? When you feel better, we might just play a game of eye spy, you know, just like when we were kids?"

And when she left his room, he fell asleep; a small (Small) tiny smile appeared on his face.

--- [It might just work out… --- [Give it time… ---

* * *

Well, I don't know if I really like the ending so much, it makes me feel like I am letting it hang. Oh well, maybe once I have updated my other stories, I might make a second story, y'know, with all of the therapy and stuff. YAY ROMANCE! Yeah, so, just wait for that to come out. I have a lot of request fics that I have to write and my own chaptered stories that I have to update, so, yeah, give me about a month or so.

School(Plus)Swim Team(Plus)Pep Band(Plus) JSA (Plus) Art Club(Plus)Class Officers (Plus) Teen Institute(Plus) Writing competitions(EQUALS) NO DAMN TIME!

Hehe, just so you all know what I am doing when I don't write. Standard Disclaimer Applied. Please review and tell me what you all think.


	5. Curtains Closed? Nope

Thanks for reading, just for a teaser….

_The Dropped Spoon._

_As the silver utensil fell once again to the floor he scowled and threw the tea cup as far as he could. The minimum of his strength only let him throw it a few inches, further angering him. He fell back to his bed, not wanting to feel so weak. _

"_Oh, Sasuke…."_

_And the clock chimed. _

Well, I wanted to give that to you all, and I AM CHANGIN MY PEN NAME! So, just so you all don't freak out, I just wanted you all to know.

Please review and tell me what you think of my idea!

MUCH LOVE!

Tammy—(Tamiko-Chan81 [Soon gonna be gone…..)


	6. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
